pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Pokémon Tales: N
Pokémon Tales: N is a sequel series to Pokémon Tales: Orre and the seventh main series in the Pokémon Tales franchise. The series will air 2/2/2019. Episodes will air on Saturdays and Sundays. Summary Following his adventures in the Orre region, Ian returns to his quest to become a Pokémon League Champion by traveling to the Unova region. Along the way he makes new friends Iris and Cilan, as they travel the region together. They also become heavily intwined with a mysterious man named N, who's view that Pokémon should be free from trainers challenges their very core of being Pokémon trainers. Both sides influence the others, but which side speaks the truth and which side is merely ideals? Episodes * List of episodes in Pokémon Tales: N Characters Main Characters * Ian * Rui * Iris * Cilan Reoccurring Characters * N * Wyatt * Rosa * Miror B Rival Characters Ian's Rivals * Cheren * Hilda * Sabrina * Casey Cilan's Rivals * Burgundy Iris' Rivals * Georgia * Cameron Rui's Rivals * Katharine Villains * Team Plasma ** N ** Seven Sages *** Ghetsis *** Giallo *** Ryoku *** Rood *** Zinzolin *** Gorm *** Bronius ** Shadow Triad ** Colress Trivia * The earliest draft of this series occurred when the Best Wishes series of the anime was airing, around the time of the Battle Club Tournament. ** Because of this, the overwhelming plot was inspired by the games Black and White, due to that being the content available at the time. ** More influences from the anime were added in later drafts. * This is the first time a Pokémon Tales series is named after a prominent character that won't be in the main traveling party. N was chosen due to his actions having the most influence on the plot and other character's development. * This series combines my favorite aspects from the games and the anime; the Team Plasma storyline and the vast amount of rivals that appear. * I view Team Plasma in this series in a similar manner to Team Rocket in the anime. This is because the actions of Team Plasma will usually effect the course of an episode, either directly or indirectly. In the anime, the Team Rocket Trio's actions could cause the events of the episode instead of them causing it directly. * Most if not all of the Pokémon belonging to major characters have their genders and abilities set, regardless of if they appear or not. This is due to having N, who can understand Pokémon and be able to tell genders in that manner, and the introduction of Pokémon Connoisseurs, who are able to identify abilities without seeing them in action. ** This is the opposite of previous series, where a Pokémon's gender or ability were only made concrete when one of them became pertinent in the series. ** A prime example of this is Ian's Sandslash. While its ability of Sand Veil was introduced immediately, there has never been a situation featuring its gender. And because of that, I have never assigned a gender to Sandslash to this date. * The main characters Pokémon will have notable personalities due to N being able to understand them, and their speech becoming important due to that. ** This initial idea started with a conversation with Cham, who brought up having this feature more. * Due to the introduction of Hidden Abilities in Gen V, there will be several Pokémon featuring them. Most main characters and rivals will have one, along with some Gym Leaders. * With one exception, all the gym leaders will have different battle conditions. Two of them will share the standard 3-on-3 rule, but the rest of them will have unique battle conditions. * Burgundy and Georgia are two of my favorite rival characters from the anime. The only one that beats them is Paul. * The seasons of nature will be included in the series; just like the games. However, the seasons will follow their real world times instead of the game times. ** These will be tracked by weather patterns and Deerling/Sawsbuck Category:Series Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Dioga beta Category:Fanon Series